A Joyous Ride
by JasonDeruloFanFics
Summary: After Jason Derulo went through his first public break up with his ex-girlfriend of 3 years, he purposely avoided going out on dates with women. Until, he met Daphne Joy, who slowly pulled him back into the dating world.
**A Joyous Ride**

 _Walking down the beach every night when the clock struck midnight was almost like meditation for Jason. It gave him a chance to reflect, to get away from his chaotic life -even if it was just for a couple of hours- and it gave him a chance to get rid of all toxic thoughts, toxic energy, and toxic emotions._

 _This was just another one of those nights where he decided to step out and go get some fresh air. He was glad he had picked out his go-to black tank top and a pair of jean shorts to wear instead of having layers of clothing on because the weather turned out to be very nice. He was walking barefoot near the ocean, the damp sand felt good between his toes, the sound of waves gently making contact with the shore sounded like sweet music to his ears ,'What a beautiful night' He thought to himself. But it wasn't until he felt the cool breeze lightly slapping his face, that he sensed that something was off. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, he just knew that something was wrong. He started looking around paranoidly as if somebody was going to jump out of nowhere and harm him. 'You're being paranoid, Jay' He repeated that over and over again in his head. He looked up to the sky to gaze at the stars to calm himself down a little bit, but to his surprise, the sky was moonless, starless, and was extremely black, which was very odd to him. He stopped and took a deep breath, 'Why am I freaking out?' He wondered as he shook his head and laughed it off. 'Ain't nobody here but you', He reassured himself, but deep down he had a strong feeling that someone was following him or maybe he was indeed just being paranoid. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time, '1:00am' He's been here for an hour, he thought he should get back home before Joe, his brother, started calling him like crazy asking about his whereabouts. He accidently dropped his phone as he was trying to put it back in his pocket, he bent down to pick it up but what he saw stopped him in his tracks, it was a shadow of a woman behind him and she was carefully approaching him. He quickly got up but didn't do anything else, instead, he just stood there. His mind, his inner voice, was telling him to move, run, or turn around to see who it was, despite that, his body couldn't respond so he remained still. He could hear her silent steps creeping closer, he could now feel her hot breath on the back of his neck, he felt her piercing stare penetrating his soul, he then felt a light, familiar touch on his right shoulder, her grip was gentle yet firm as it slowly traveled down his arm until their hands met and their equally frosty fingers intertwined. "Jason" she said, almost seductively, her voice barely above a whisper, her lips hovering just behind his left ear ever so closely. Her soft voice made Jason's own blood run cold, he recognized that voice. He knew it was her, and just the thought of seeing her face once more terrified him. He closed his eyes and let out a nervous breath as sweat started beading on his forehead. He winced when she moved her hands to place them on his broad shoulders as she tried to turn his body around_ _. His palms started getting clammy, and his whole body shivery. He resisted for a second but eventually gave in. A minute later, they were finally face to face, his eyes were still shut and his heart beat was racing. "Jason" She said, but this time it was a little louder and quite assertive, as if she was demanding that he opened his eyes and looked at her, and surely enough, that's what he did. He slowly opened his eyes to look at her, and immediately took a rather big step back as soon as he saw her. It was HER again. She looked graceful, almost looking like an angel. She had a white flowing dress on, and was barefoot as well. The sight of her made him feel lightheaded, his vision was all blurred out, he felt weak in the knees, and he felt like everything around him was closing in on him, it was suffocating him. He fell to the ground and found himself gasping for air. The last thing he wanted was for Jordin to come to his aid, but he was so horrified of what was happening to him that he did exactly what he didn't want to do. He raised his right hand - while his left one was grasping the sand- and motioned for her to come and help him. Two long seconds had passed and he was still struggling to breathe, and Jordin was nowhere near him. He lifted his head up only to see her walking away. He tried to call out her name but the only thing he was able to produce was air, so he tried to yell out her name one more time but was unsuccessful at that yet again. "Jordin" he finally let out, his voice was low and hoarse and she still couldn't hear him, or maybe she was ignoring him. "Jordin" He attempted to yell, and at that, he felt the earth starting to shake intensely. "Shit" he cursed under his breath. He tried as hard as he could to pull himself up but to no avail. Terrified, he started to call out Jordin's name again, this time it sounded more like a plea, "Jordin….Jordin, please. I need you"_

"Jordin, help me….Jor…I need you, Jordin" Jason murmured. "Jay, Jason, wake up, man" Joe said in a loud voice while shaking his little brother's shoulder to wake him out of his sleep. Jason's body jerked from side to side, his eyelids fluttered open and then he jumped. "Whoa, easy now" Joe calmed him down. "Bro, you're drenched in sweat. You okay?" Joe asked, genuinely concerned. Jason sat up and just sat there in silence for a minute completely ignoring Joe's question, he was still confused "Wait, wait, Jordin…..what happened to Jordin?" He said in his half asleep, scratchy voice. "Jordin?...What kinda dream was your ass having that got you soaked like that." Joe joked. Jason stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes, it took him a minute to realize that it was all just a dream, "Nah man, it wasn't anything like that" He said before he let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know why she keeps popping up in my dreams though, I'm over her ass" Jason said as he pulled up his soaked-in-sweat t-shirt over his head and swiftly tossed it aside. "Are you really?" Joe asked. "Dude, your black ass must be trippin' if you think I'm still hung up on her" Jason laughed as he made his way to the kitchen, Joe wasn't too far behind. The smell of coffee brewing greeted the two brothers as they stepped into the kitchen, and Jason wasted no time in pouring himself a cup of coffee, God knows how much he needed it. "I'm just saying, it's been a year since y'all broke up, she already done got herself a new man, but what are you doing? Fucking random ass bitches, that's what" Joe said, slightly raising his voice. Jason took a sip of his hot coffee, then put it back on the kitchen table and crossed his arms. He looked right in Joe's eyes "I. Am. Over. Her" Jason said, slowly but forcefully. Joe threw his hands in the air, they've had this talk before and he just wasn't in the mood to go there with Jason again, "Whatever you say, boss" He said sarcastically. Joe reached for the pot and poured himself some of what Jason was drinking, as he was pouring the coffee in his cup, a lightbulb went off in his head. "Yo, your boy Game is celebrating his birthday at the Playhouse tonight, right?" Joe asked. Jason raised his eyebrows and gave him the side-eye "Aaand? I already told you that I wasn't going to that party, I got so much shit to do" Jason replied, showing no interest in going out, or socializing in general for that matter. "How do you expect to dip your feet back in the dating pool when all you do is work all the goddamn time? you gotta loosen up a bit Jay. So why don't you put your career on hold for just one fucking night?, you don't even have to bring anyone home, let's just go turn up. How does that sound?" Joe tried to persuade him. Jason sipped on his coffee for the second time, and proceeded to walk back to his room, "Damn, Joe, you coulda just asked me to go, you didn't have to make a whole goddamn speech" Jason laughed, Joe wasn't bothered by it though, "You a punk ass" Joe said with a smile on his face, while playfully punching Jason's shoulder. "It takes one to know one, B" Jason said, upon entering his room, before shutting the door behind him.

Almost 12 hours later, Jason had just gotten home from the gym where he had a crazy workout, his body was a little sore but it wasn't anything that he couldn't handle so he decided that he still wanted to go the party. He hopped in the shower and got himself all cleaned up, he saw that his outfit was already picked out and hanged, it must've been Joe, he was his stylist after all. He put on what his brother had picked out for him, which was a sleeveless white shirt with an olive green bomber jacket on top, a pair of sky blue jeans, and a pair of white Giuseppe sneakers. He put on a simple gold chain around his neck and a diamond incrusted, golden watch on his wrist to complete his look. He picked up one of his many expensive colognes and sprayed it on before he went out.

9:30….

Jason and his crew have been here for nearly an hour, he had seen The Game earlier and got the chance to wish him a happy birthday, his brother and friends were scattered all over the place, some were on the dance floor showing off their moves, some were showing appreciation to the exotic dancers by throwing hundreds and hundreds of one dollar bills, and others were trying to spark up a conversation with the opposite sex. Meanwhile, Jason was sitting in the bar, he was already getting a little tipsy seeing as how he was on his 3rd drink. Usually he bring life to the party but this time, this time he just wasn't feeling it, maybe it was that dream that put him in such a crappy mood. ' _Did she really find herself a new boyfriend?'_ He had heard Joe say that she did earlier but he didn't pay it much attention, until now. ' _No Jason, you don't care about that. You're over her remember?'_ He made sure he remembered that. The thought of texting her something friendly like "Hi" crossed his mind, that's when he knew he had to switch off his phone before he got too drunk and started drunk texting her. He ordered his 4th drink, and decided to move around a little bit. As soon as he got off his stool he pumped hard into a woman and spilled his drink all over her black little dress. She gasped. "Shit, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there" Jason apologized, "Do you want me to have someone get you a new dress or something, I don't know…" He continued. "Haha, no it's really fine. It's a club, things like that happen here all the time, besides this whole place smells like liquor anyway, might as well pour some on my dress" She said jokingly. She had a very adorably feminine laugh and Jason decided that he liked it. He stared at her, not too long that it made him look creepy, but long enough to notice how mesmerizing she looked to him. She looked exotic, a Pilipino and Puerto Rican mix, Her blond, wavy hair looked soft and full. She had a strong, defined, attractive face, her little black dress hugged her curvy, voluptuous body, and Jason just couldn't take his eyes off her, he thought she looked like a goddess, a goddess that he wouldn't mind the company of. "Would you like to have a drink with me" Jason asked nicely. "Only if you promise not to spill it on me this time" She joked and it got a little laugh out of Jason. "I'm Daphne, by the way, Daphne Joy" she introduced herself. "Ja…." He uttered before she cut him off "Jason Derulo, of course I know who you are" She said with a smirk on her face. They sat down at the bar waiting for their drinks, and Jason realized that he could see Daphne moving her lips but he couldn't really hear what was being said. "You wanna get outta here?" Jason suggested. Daphne looked a little hesitant "Why?" she asked curiously. "I just wanna be alone with you" Jason clarified. "Okay let me just get my jacket and purse" She said and he nodded. They were now walking out of the club and straight to his car. Daphne didn't really know what she was getting herself into, part of her was really scared, he could be a psycho for all she knew but she thought it would be best to bury that thought in the back of her mind, for her own sake. They got in the car, they both felt a little uncomfortable, they were two strangers who had just met 20 minutes ago in a club but they felt instant connection which made both of them follow their gut feeling that said "just do it" instead of listening to their head voice which wasn't in total agreement. Jason knew the minute he looked at her, he wanted to sleep with her, which made him think about Joe and what he had said to him earlier ' _All you do is fuck random ass bitches'_ He recalled as he glanced at Daphne who was sitting awkwardly in the passenger seat. Joe was right but Jason knew that the only reason he went crazy with women after his breakup with Jordin was because he wasn't really over her, he never admitted that to Joe but he was certain that Joe knew how he felt. Jason was a little disgusted with himself for using women as tools to relieve his pain, and he didn't want to use Daphne like all those girls he used before. He felt different with Daphne, Daphne was different to him. Even though they didn't really have anything to talk about at that moment, they were still semi-strangers to each other anyway but he knew that he didn't want to only get her in his bed and then just quit it the next day, instead he genuinely wanted to get to know her as a person, maybe not in that moment because lust was taking over him but it's been a while since he had felt something that wasn't just mere lust when he was around a girl, and he was feeling that something with Daphne. He could already tell that when he sobered up he wanted her to be around. And for some reason he could already feel that she could be the one that would be able to make him forget all about Jordin. Daphne on the other hand, wasn't really into bouncing around from guy to guy just for the fun of it, she had her fair share of one night stands in her younger years but after the birth of her son, she was not only responsible for herself now, but she also had a kid to take care and her first priority was to be the best mother she knew could be to her baby boy, Sire. She was actually surprised at how quickly she took Jason up on his offer, she wasn't easy by any means but when he asked her to join him for a drink she couldn't resist. She thought he was so charming and sweet, just his reaction to spilling his drink all over her was enough for him to win her over. Just like Jason, she was driven by lust more than anything that night but it wasn't just that, she was a women after all, and women tend to get attached way too fast. She was quite embarrassed to admit this, even to herself, but she was hooked on him the minute he said 'sorry', and she knew that her friends would clown her if they knew how quickly she fell for Jason, but she didn't care, all she cared about in that moment was creating something special with the man sitting next to her, who was looking ahead and concentrating on the road. They stopped at a red light when Daphne decided to break the silence. She reached her left arm all the way over to place her hand on Jason's right knee and gave it a nice little squeeze "What are you thinking about?" She said softly. Jason looked at where her hand was before looking at her fine face with a sly smirk on his. He adjusted himself in his seat and then moved his face closer to hers then slowly tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, he brought his lips even closer to her ear and wetted his lips before he whispered "I'm thinking about the things that you make me wanna do to you" He nibbled on her earlobe. Daphne let out a little moan and gradually moved her hand that was on his knee up his strong thigh when out of nowhere, an older man in the car behind Jason's honked at them "THE LIGHT IS GREEN, ASSHOLE. MOVE" He yelled from his seat. Jason and Daphne stopped what they were doing and Jason sat back properly in his seat and threw his hand up to flip the old man off before he drove away. Daphne looked at Jason with an alluring look on her face, she put her hand back on his thigh and proceeded to move in closer until she couldn't get any closer to his neck, she stuck out her tongue and licked his neck lightly. "No stop. We can't this right now" He said without stopping her, he wanted her to keep going. She buried her face in his neck and started kissing it gently, "What am I doing?" she said in between kisses, she knew she was turning Jason on, but she loved being a tease. Watching a man crumble under her touch turned her on so she had no intentions of stopping being the tease that she was. Jason's head lulled to the other side when he felt Daphne's hand groping his hard dick. "Did I do this?", she said referring to Jason's erection, in a playful yet sexy way. Jason couldn't take it anymore so he pulled over by the beach. Daphne looked around confused, she wasn't sure why he stopped, 'Did he like it? Did he not like it? Was he being serious when he asked me to stop?' those were thoughts that ran through her mind until Jason unfastened his seatbelt, turned to her, grabbed her full face and paused for a moment to look deeply into her eyes and she looked right into his. His eyes, very intimidating yet sweet, very innocent yet lustful. All so suddenly, everything was silent, except for the sounds of their hearts beating together in unison and the sound of their unsteady breathing. Daphne wasn't sure her heart had ever pounded so fast in her life. She took her hands and caressed his left hand with hers, and ran her right hand through the hair on the back of his head while her eyes traveled to his full lips and in that moment, she wanted nothing more than to feel those luscious lips on hers. Just as the longing became unbearable, Jason's lips finally met Daphne's. The warmth of her sweet, soft lips sent a current through Jason's entire body. He slowly slithered his tongue into her mouth to explore and play with hers. The way he was kissing her and the taste of vodka on his breath and tongue could easily get her tipsy. "Back…seat, now" Jason said breathly. Daphne complied and moved over to the back seat, as she was making her way over, Jason lightly smacked her perky butt, she chuckled. Jason then made his way over, luckily for them, Jason's car was tinted so they weren't in a rush to do anything. They sat comfortably and Jason resumed his kiss with Daphne as she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Jason grabbed each of her large, round breasts, squeezing at them and that earned him a delicious moan from Daphne. Jason's hands then grabbed her small waist tightly and in a single sudden motion Daphne pushed him back. He looked at her and noticed that her eyes were dark, and filled with sin. She never broke eye contact with Jason as she slowly undressed, seductively revealing her curvy figure which made Jason curse under his breath while taking off his jacket and t shirt. She reached her hands down to smoothly unzip his pants, she tugged them off in one smooth motion. Her cheeks turned a soft shade of red when she saw his dark, hard dick. She wet her palm with her tongue then proceeded to stoke his dick. Jason threw his head back, closed his eyes and slightly parted his lips while Daphne continued to bob her saliva covered hand up and down his dick. She tugged then swiftly twisted her wrist and tightened her grip which made Jason sigh out an 'Ah' sound. She fastened the pace and allowed her other hand to explore Jason's body, starting with pinching his chocolatey nipples, making them hardened, to lightly scratching his broad chest with her nails, and all the way to caressing his balls. She stopped only to replace the hand that was stroking his dick with her warm mouth. She kissed the tip several times and teased him by giving it a few quick licks in between kisses. He brought both his hands down and ran his fingers through her hair and rested his hands on her head as if he was trying to tell her to hurry up. She knew exactly what he wanted, his standing dick was already throbbing and dripping with pre cum, so she dragged her tongue to the base all the up to the tip where she sucked hard on it before finally taking his dick in her pretty mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip then slowly went all the way down while looking directing into Jason faded eyes. She felt the tip on the back of her throat which made her gag but it didn't stop her. His dick was coated with her warm saliva. She pressed her tongue flat on the underside of his dick and wrapped his lips tightly around it, with her teeth lightly grazing his dick while Jason was underneath her writhing in pleasure "Stop, stop, I don't wanna cum…..not yet" He said as he lifted her head and brought her in for a slippery kiss, he could taste himself on her mouth and tongue as they swallowed each other's soft moans. "Turn around, I want you on all fours" He demanded. It was a tight space but Daphne managed to position herself the way Jason wanted her even though it was slightly uncomfortable. Jason took a second to admire the beauty in front of him. He slapped her ass cheeks repeatedly and in return received a moan with each slap, he only stopped when he felt the heat coming off of her ass cheeks. He rubbed and squeezed her ass gently sending shivers down her spine. Daphne glanced back over her shoulder to meet his dangerous eyes. The thought of what he was about to do to her made her pink lips turn up at the corners in a mischievous grin. He didn't have any lube or condoms in the car but he didn't mind and neither did Daphne. He lubed his index and middle finger with his saliva before inserting one finger at a time in her tight pussy. He withdrew his finger when he made sure she was ready for something bigger. He aligned his erect member with her pussy hole, and slowly entered her until her ass collided with his hips. "Oh my god" she cried. "You alright?" Jason asked. "Yeah I'm fine, keep going" She encouraged. His hands grabbed her hips tightly as he pounded her slowly but then gradually picked up the speed. "Aah fuck. Yes, yes" her moans continued to be steady as her breath hitched whenever he would hit certain places. She rocked her hips, sliding him in and out of her. "Aah, eager, aren't ya?" Jason said. Jason tightened his grip on her hips to keep her in place as his strokes became faster and more rapid. "yes, yes. Go harder. Please harder" Daphne begged. Jason was dripping in sweat as he pounded into her as hard and as fast as he could and that drove them both to the edge. "yes, yes, right there, right there. Ughhh" Daohne moaned and groaned as she arched her back to intensify the effect. "Oh god, aah, ah shit….I'm gonna come" Jason announced. As he was about to pulled out, Daphne stopped him, "No, please, I want you cum inside me" Even though Jason hesitated for a second, the way she begged for it left him no choice. "Oh fuuuuck, yes" He thrusted a couple more times before finally cumming inside of her. He kept thrusting and pounding and let his hand travel all the way to her pussy to rub her clit rapidly until Daphne's body spasmed underneath his as she came. As soon as he pulled out of her they both collapsed, Jason was now on top of her, he planted kisses on her cheek and neck. "That was amazing" he whispered in her ear. "hmmm" she hummed in agreement. "Wanna do it again some other time?" Jason said with a little chuckle. "How about we do dinner first next time?" Daphne suggested. "Of course" Jason said before he kissed her deeply.


End file.
